The Old Ball Game
by Love-Peace-Anime
Summary: Last night, Alfred hit the ball and made it home. Arthur couldn't be any happier about it. Fluffy UsUk **Rights Go To Rightful Owners**


Arthur woke that morning feeling refreshed and a little sore from last night's events. He stood up from his bed, looking back at Alfred, smiling softly. He put on his fluffy mint green robe, not bothering to put on a shirt. He then slipped on a pair of matching fuzzy slippers.

He walked downstairs into the kitchen, his loose pajama pants swaying with every step. He went to the pantry and pulled out his Earl Grey Tea. Arthur then started making it over the stove.

As he waited for it to finish, he couldn't help but think of what happened last night with Alfred. He had treated Arthur really well, only hurting him when his aim was off.

After the tea was made, Arthur went into the family room and took a seat on the couch, laying down on it while picking up yesterday's newspaper.

Arthur couldn't have been reading for twenty minutes when Alfred came downstairs. Once Arthur saw his bed-headed hair and super hero boxers, he couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning, dear," Arthur said before taking another drink of his tea.

"Where's the coffee, Artie?" Alfred asked lying against Arthur.

"Three things; one, my name is Arthur. Two, you are not going to sleep on me like this. And three, I haven't made any. You don't need caffeine this early in the morning," Arthur said situating himself under Alfred's weight.

"Mhm... Whatever you say Artie," Alfred said, finding a more comfortable position while still lying on Arthur. "Make me coffee. It don't matter that it's only like, what? Nine o'clock."

"Doesn't, and yes it does. I'm not having a caffeine-filled hooligan in my house this early."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No! Oh, don't give me that look!"

"Pleeease?"

"I said stop and no!"

Alfred was silent. "Please?" he asked after a few minutes.

"My God, Alfred! No means no!"

"You're just a grumpy old Brit, that's what you are," Alfred mumbled.

"I am not old! I was in a perfectly well mood until you started asking me to make you that bloody coffee!"

"Fine. I won't ask again."

"Thank you, Alfred."

Alfred nodded, staying quiet. After a minute, Alfred asked again.

"Gah! Fine! If it'll get you to shut up."

"Yay! Thank you, Artie!" Alfred said kissing the Briton on his cheek. Arthur blushed deep red and pushed Alfred off his lap.

"Arthur, idiot," he said smiling.

"But Artie~ Don't leave me!" Alfred said once Arthur began to walk into the kitchen.

"I'm literally going to be in the next room. I'll only be gone a minute."

"Fine then, I'm coming with!" Alfred said standing up and following the shorter blond to the kitchen. As Arthur was facing the counter, Alfred came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him.

He gave Arthur a tight hug. "Mmm. You're warm Artie," Alfred said resting his head on Arthur's shoulder, his arms still around Arthur's small waist.

"I _am_ wearing a robe, twit," Arthur said smiling.

"And it makes you look sexy, too," Alfred said into Arthur's shoulder.

Both fell into a comfortable silence. Arthur finished making Alfred's coffee and gave it to him. Both then walked into the family room again; only this time, Arthur was in Alfred's lap.

"I never got to thank you for the terrific night last night," Arthur said after his tea was finished.

"I'm glad you had fun. I did too. We each tired it together for the first time. At first I was shocked that you asked but I'm glad I accepted," Alfred said once again kissing Arthur's cheek.

"We bonded. That's all that counts."

"Yeah. Oh, and are you alright? I must've hurt you while playing."

"Oh that? I'm a little sore but other than that, I'm fine."

"That's good. We should do it again today if you're up for it."

"In the daylight?" Arthur asked.

"Why not? This way I can see what's happening." Alfred winked.

"Alright. When exactly?"

"How about now?"

"Alright. But in our night clothes?"

"All the more reason we should. That green really drives me nuts," Alfred said fingering Arthur's robe.

"Fine. Let's go." Both stood up and walked outside. "We are doing it out here?" Arthur asked.

"Well duh, Artie. Why wouldn't we?" Alfred said getting ready. "Ready?"

Arthur nodded and fell back because of the force. He closed his eyes and returned it, grunting as it flew. And it came back again.

He took the baseball and threw it at Alfred with all his might. Alfred got the memo and too, threw it with all he had. His aim was off and the ball smacked Arthur in the leg. He toppled over, holding his leg.

Alfred was by his side seconds later.

"Are you alright Artie?"

"It's... Arthur idiot," he said flicking Alfred's nose. Alfred smiled stealing Arthur's lips in a kiss.

* * *

**Crappy ending? Oui. Please feel free to hate on it. Anywho, hope you liked it~ Till next time!**


End file.
